Ressie Tales
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Short stories following the Resident Evil characters. Some heartwarming others heartbreaking. Some will make you laugh and others will make you cry. I hope you enjoy the unknown tales of the Resident Evil survivors. There lives beyond the bioterror. Genes and characters varies form story to story. Note: most of take place after RE6
1. Hope On a String

Polt: Claire's heart string has been pulled by a small blond angel for a long time. And now she wants to show her that She'll always be there.

Characters: Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin

Humor/ Hurt/ Comfort/Family

…...

Claire was woken up by the sun rays peeking through the creak in the blinds. She sat up and stretched and read the clock. It said 6:45

_Time to get up._

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Turning on the light; she turned on the shower. Claire was about to undress when she heard a soft tap on the door. She opened the door to saw the little blond haired angel walk in. The girl' hair was sloppily as she let out a small yawn causing her polka dot pajamas to ride up showing her pale belly. Claire kneeled down towards the her.

"Moring Share Bear. How'd you sleep?" She asked.

The girl yawned, "Okay." She replied.

"Looks like someone still trying to wake up."

"Yeah." She nodded.

Claire smiled and said, " Well how about you go get ready. While I finish and I'll make us some waffles."

The girl beamed. "Really!"

"Yes Sherry unless you want something else. You just let me know."

When She left. Claire jumped in the shower. A few minutes later she got out and got dressed. Quickly buttoning her shirt as she brushed her teeth. Then she applied some make-up. As she was applying mascara. She remembered there was one small problem.

She didn't know how to make waffles.

Claire stared at the box of frozen waffles.

_Where do I even start? _She wondered.

So she started to read the directions carefully.

**Step one: Take waffles out**

_Ok no brainer. I'll make two. That should be enough for Sherry._

She continued.

**Step two: Place in toaster oven**

_The toaster oven! Is it meaning the toaster or the oven? I'm not using the oven._

She went over and put them in the toaster.

_Did you forget, Claire? Remember the time you try to toast a bagel. Did you forget about the burns._

She shuddered, and and pushed it down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Ok what's next?_

She read the box.

**Step three: wait sixty seconds for waffles to finish cooking or wait till golden brown.**

_Well how the hell am I supposed to know when they're golden brown. _She mentally swore. _I just wait till they pop out._

She waited.

Sixty Seconds later she still waited. Another minute went by and she swore. She quickly grabbed a fork. And stuck it in.

_Come on dammit! Give my Sherry her waffles! _

She kept scraping around and when she struck batter. She wanted to sing triumphly. But she suddenly felt a jolt of electricity flowed through her body. Then she collapsed to the floor.

"Claire? Claire?" Sherry taped her. "Are you okay?"

Claire opened her eyes to see the worried girl hovering over her. She sat herself up.

"I'm ok." She grimaced.

"Your hair's frizzy." Sherry pointed out.

Claire stood up and used the toaster to stare into her reflection. She groaned when she saw her red strands sticking up all over the place. She noticed Sherry's head was hung low. She placed the toaster down and kneeled in front of the young girl.

"Sherry. What's wrong?"

"Your mad at me." She cried. "You got hurt because of me." Then she sobbed harder.

"Oh Sherry no." She insisted. "I'm not mad at you. Besides the toaster's the one that tried to kill me." She quickly glared at the machine, and spun back over to face the sobbing girl.

"I promise I'm not mad at you."

"I should've let you make whatever." She cried. " I should just stay out of the way and not cause you any trouble."

Those words made Claire's heart clench. She knew Sherry's story all too well. Her parents were scientists and they were often too busy to take care of her. She spent most of her time in her mother's office. She didn't have a warm, safe, nurturing childhood. Her parents would use her and then push her away when she became a nuisance. Then she lost the very people she knew as her parents were killed.

Claire knew this feeling all too well. Her father was in the military and her mother worked long hour so she could provide for her and Chris. When her father was home he was often drunk and abusive. And her mother was too tired to care. So the only real family she had was her older brother Chris.

She didn't want Sherry to feel that way anymore.

She grabbed the sobbing girl and embraced her. She felt her body stiffen, but slowly the she hugged back. Claire nuzzled her hair. She could smell the strawberries form the conditioner that she used. Claire closed her eyes and pictured Sherry standing in front of her in a snow, white dress. Her blond hair blowing and her smile that shone like the sun.

She pulled away. "I love you, Sherry."

"You too." She sniffled.

She smiled and stood up. "How about some scrambled eggs."

Sherry gave a faint ok.

Ounce Claire dropped Sherry of f at school. She headed to work. When she got there fifteen minutes later. She sighed and tried to fix her hair but after a few minutes of trying she gave up and threw her hair back up. Then she headed into the building,.

She opened the door to the government Bureau. She noticed a scruffy man talking to the secretary at the front desk. She glanced at him and sighed. She strolled into the lounge room and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat herself down and started to think.

_I want Sherry to be happy. I want her to be in a warm, nurturing environment. Have someone to support her. She deserves someone who will always love, protect, and make sacrifices for her. I want to be the one that's there for her. Watch her smile. Watch become a beautiful young woman._

She stopped.

_Sherry. I want to be there for her. Watch her grow. Have be happy._

She smiled.

_That girl has been pulling my heartstring for so long. I love her like my own._

Claire turned a deep shade of red. She never even had a serious relationship, and she knew nothing of raising a child. She only cared for her for seven months and it wasn't an easy road. She was no real parent. She had no real experience with children.

_But I'll always be there for her. I'll never hurt her. I refuse to yell or raise a hand towards her. _

She was gonna be there.

To see Sherry's smile.

_Three years later_

It took a long time but Claire's dream finally came true.

She was decorating the small kitchen with ribbons and glitter. She took out the cake and set it down on the table. The cake's words made her smile.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND WELCOME HOME!_

She pulled on a party hat over head and waited for Sherry to arrive. When she did; she stood up and yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Throwing her hands up in the air.

Sherry glanced up surprised. She gave a smile, and gently placed down her book bags. She glanced over at the cake and whispered "Thank you."

"Your welcome Sherry. Happy birthday." Claire smiled, "I have a surprise for you, Sherry."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well a few years ago. I decided to do something very important. It took some time, but I'm happy to say. From now on you will legally be my daughter."

Sherry stood there. Silent. That worried Claire. Maybe she should've told her earlier. Maybe she didn't want to be with Claire. She felt like an idiot.

"Look Sherry I'm s-"

"No Claire don't." She interrupted. "I believe this is THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY WHOLE LIFE!"

She cried and run into Claire's arms, and squeezed her so hard she had trouble breathing.

"I love you Sherry. I love you more than anything."

"Even more than your brother." Sherry giggled.

"Well the about the same." She replied.

"Look you can still keep calling me Claire. Okay. You don't have to call me mom."

"I love you mom"

She did it again. She tugged her heart string. But no matter what she would be there. To watch fight and grow, and to watch her become a remarkable woman. She smiled and said.

"Welcome home, Sherry."


	2. Letters To Deborah

Letters to Deborah

Polt: A few months after her sister's death. Helena takes comfort in pretending to write letters to her. Hoping that someday she can let go.

Characters: Helena Harper, Leon S Kennedy, Deborah Harper

Hurt/Comfort/Angst

…

_She stared down at the blank paper. Thinking of what to write. So much she wanted to say. Write back the memories, beg forgiveness, to let her go. She wanted to, but she couldn't bear it. So she and threw the paper in the garbage bin and went back to bed._

The next morning she was making herself some coffee and barely listening to the news. It was something about a park opening but then the news switched to a new segment.

"Two young sisters were in an drunk driving incident last night. One of the sisters is in critical condition and the other suffered minor scrapes and bruises." The reporter stated., "Charges are yet to presses against the driver. Back to you Sara."

_Deborah._

The news then switched off and revealed a shampoo commercial. But Helena stopped listening and was thinking of her.

_Deborah._

Helena got in her car and started to head to work. As she was driving. She noticed it started to rain. She sighed and switched on the windshield wipers. She then stopped at a stop sign. Suddenly a song started on the radio.

_Wake me up when September ends…_

Helena started to remember how every time this song started to play. Deborah would steal her hairbrush and start to sing off key. At first she would fight her while trying to get her brush back, but eventually she would start to sing as well. They sang so terrible and load their mother would holler for them to stop. Then would flop onto the bed laughing.

The rain started to blur her vision. But is wasn't the rain.

Helena walked through the doors of the office. She was carrying about her fourth cup of coffee. She pushed her way past the security entrance. She flashed her badge at the seated guard. He smiled and waved her through. She slammed the door to her office and sat down. She quickly pulled up a word document and began typing.

_Dear Deborah,_

She paused and then continued.

_I miss you. I miss everything about you. Your smile, your laughs, your love for the fictional character Cinderella. I remember the time you got into mom's make-up an-"_

A knock on the door interrupted Helena's typing. She quickly pulled up another web site and said come in. A blond man with blue-green eyes appeared.

"Hey Helena." He greeted.

"Hi Leon." She ignored him and went back to typing up a random report.

"What's you doing?" He leaned over causing her to smell his cologne. She ignored him and continued typing.

"So Helena."

"What Leon?" _Tap. Tap._

"I was wondering…"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"If…"

_TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP._

"Are you coming to Captain Jackson's birthday party tonight? I'm going and I thought maybe you can come with me."

"Sorry. I can't." She replied.

"Why?"

She paused and said, "I feel like staying home and besides this report is due on the bosses desk tomorrow morning. I gotta to work on it."

"Oh." he said sadly. Then he scratched his head and laughed "Well work comes before play. Well see ya later Helena"

He left the room. Helena stopped typing and pulled the letter back up and continue.

_Dear Deborah,_

_I like a guy, but he's hung up on someone else._

That evening when she got home. Helena threw off her coat which landed on the floor. She sighed and left it there. She went into the kitchen and started to go through some bills.

_Overdue, overdue, way overdue. Huh?_

She looked at the crisp clean envelope. She noticed the Ivy University logo on the paper. She opened it up and began to read.

_Congratulations Ms. Harper_

_You have been happily accepted to enter our schools this fall._

She crumpled the paper.

_Deborah will never get to do those things. He killed her. He took her away from me. He hurt my little sister. She- she…_

Helena stopped. She turned on her burner and let the letter engulf in flames. When all that was left was ashes she turned off the burner, grabbed a bottle of wine and left the room.

A few hours later she groaned. She slammed the paper down onto the coffee table. She placed a hand to her throbbing head. She closed her eyes and sighed. She grabbed the bottle and poured herself another glass. She glanced over at the clock which read 7:38

_You're kidding!? It feels later then that. _

She placed the bottle gently on the table. She straightened herself up and stared at the vacant desk. At the ghostly sheet of paper. She imagined pulling herself up and write. Lacing her fine fingers around the pen and began to write.

_Dear Deborah,_

_I wish you were still here. I'm lonely here._

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, and continued to imagine writing the letter.

_It's always quiet; since you been gone. I wish you were here so I could talk to you. I miss your smile. I miss your off key singing. I miss when you begged me to go to the store and by a giant tub of pecan ice cream, and then eat it and talk for hours. I love you._

She finished and got up, and went over to the desk. She grabbed the paper and started to she finished she put the pen down and frowned.

_This isn't good enough. It looks stupid. I should've never wrote this._

She sighed and crumpled the paper and threw in the desk's drawer. She put her face back in her hands and started to shake. After a while she noticed her hands were wrinkly. She put them down and continued to sob, but then she felt a vibration. She pulled out her phone. it was a text message from Leon.

_Sure u can't come? I could some company from a pretty girl. :)_

She gave back a quick repay.

_Sure. Own my way. See u there. Cutie :)_

She got up and went to get herself ready.

A few minutes later Helena entered the packed bar. Many of the inhabitants were cops that surrounded an elderly cop in the middle. He began laughing at one of the cops jokes. His belly jumping up and down like jello. He chugged his beer down and slammed another cop on the shoulder.. Many cops held a beer in hand, some were sat down. The cop in the smiled as the group began to sing of key. Helena scowled and turned away from the group of men and searched for Leon.

"Hey Helena."

She turned and saw the attractive blond sitting at the bar. She rolled over and stood beside him. She put her hands on her hips.

"Hey Hot Stuff. Got room for one more?"

Leon smiled and pulled back a stool. "Of course. Sit down."

She sat down. And flashed him her best smile.

"But I thought you had a report to finish." He pointed out.

"Oh well. I need to get some air." She scratched her head. "What? I'm not entitled to some fun." She said seductively.

Leon's eyes widened but he ignored it and stared back at his glass. A deep sorrow filled his eyes. Helena could feel the tangible sorrow radiate off his frame. His muscles tensed. His eyes glazed over at Helena. He clenched his glass. "Well it's not good to drink alone." He joked. He lifted the glass and chugged down the amber liquid. Helena watched as he finished the shoot. He slammed it back on the counter and flashed her a grin.

"Well you're sure pondering the hard stuff."

"Oh please." He laughed. "This hasn't done a thing." He jestered the bartender to order some more.

She sat there silently. She knew that he had a _slight_ drinking problem. It happened after he confessed feelings about Ada. Well he hid it, but she saw right through it. But fighting together again. In the Laboratory. China. The video. The doppelganger. It brought back those feelings that he kept locked up so long. He didn't know what to think. When he tried to ask, she became a shadow and disappeared. It greatly angered Helena to see Leon so wounded.

_No one should play with someone's heartstrings like that. _Her conscience shouted.

The bartender came back with the drinks. She asked the bartender for a bottle of the best Brandy. Leon's eyes widened in shock as the bottle was placed down. She flashed him a smile and started to pour some shots. She took a shout and said, "For old times sake."

Leon took his shot and smiled.

"For old times sake." He repeated.

They drank.

It was several hours later and they were both hummered. Helena would laugh at jokes that before it reached it's punchline. Leon would drum his fingers on the counter and sing. His words slurred making the lyrics bleed out into a jumble. The entire conversation was completely slurred. The bartender sent down a plate of crackers, so that they could sober up a little. Captain Jackson's party was long over.

"W-what-t-time-iis-it?" She asked as she grabbed herself a cracker.

"I-thin-k-it's-one-in-the-morning."

"Aw shit!" She exclaimed and tried to pull herself up, but she started to become dizzy, so she held her stool for support.

Leon(who was more sober) stood up to steady her.

"I got to get home!" She panicked.

"You're not going anywhere like that." He lectured. "It's dangerous to walk alone at night."

"But!" She cried. "I have to work in the morning."

"Don't worry. I'll walk you home." He reassured draped her arm over his shoulders, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Leon." She whispered.

And then stumbled out of the bar.

"Man it's freezing! I'm glad I brought my coat." Helena laughed.

"Yeah." Leon responded and reported her so she wouldn't fall. His fingers accidentally brushed her breast causing her face to redden.

"Leon you hairs messy." She giggled.

"Yeah. I forgot to comb." He explained.

"You don't need to comb you hair to look good." She whispered. She suddenly felt more blood rush to her face. She started noticing small things about him. How she could feel the roughness of his stumble. The smell of his cologne. How his teal eyes had sparkles of watched him intently as he pulled her up into her apartment complex. He pulled her up the stairs. When the reached the door she started to rummage through her purse for her sighed in relief when she finally found unlocked the door.

She flashed Leon a smile. "Thank you for escorting me home."

Then he pulled her in and kissed her.

It happened so fast. That she was taken by surprise. But she got over it quickly and kissed back. He kissed her harder and pushed her agistment the door causing it to fly open. She laced her fingers through his hair. Then he moved down to her neck, leaving silva behind. A soft moan escaped her lips then she suddenly remembered.

"_You love her. Don't you."_

She gasped and pushed him away. He stood there dumbstruck.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No…." She placed a hand up to her temple. "It's just...YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS!" She shouted.

His eyes widened, and he moved two steps back.

"You love her Leon! You just use other women, so you don't have to feel the ache in your heart! You've been dwindling yourself in self pity! You're hurting yourself! You had a chance back in China! To tell her how you felt! Why? Why didn't you go back after her!?" She paused so she could let her words sink in.

Leon stood there and then after what Helena felt were hours he finally spoke. "i couldn't leave you back there alone."

"You're wrong." She interviewed. She grabbed her door. "I was already alone."

Helena leaned agistment the door. She shut her eyes. She could've done it with him, but it would only have caused her more pain. She didn't know Leon very long but she knew that she was in love with him. No matter how many times she tried to push him away he would fight back. He remained by her side even after she worked with Simmons to breach the president's security. He went out of his way to prove her innocence and Ada. If it weren't for the evidence in the campat she would have to spend the rest of her behind bars. _Ada._ She barely knew the strange woman or her relationship with Leon. But she knew one thing. Ada loved Leon too. She couldn't Ada like that after she has done for her.

_Besides she saved my life._

She sighed and turned on her light. She blinked a few times till her eyes adjusted. She strolled into the living room as she pulled of her her nose scrunched up. The room smelled like...jasmine?

She sprinted into the living room to she if she was there. Helena sighed in disappointment when she found that she wasn't present. She groaned.

_I really I'm drunk._

She threw her back on the couch, and pulled out her cellphone.

_God I can still smell it!_

She went over to her desk to put the phone on it's charger. Then she noticed a crisp clean envelope with a lipstick stain on it. Helena took it and tore it open. She pulled out the two pieces of paper. She read the first one. Her heart went a thousand miles an hour. She began to read.

_To my dear sister Helena,_

_I'm sorry I was never the good sister I should've been, even though you loved me unconditionally._

_I'm so fro everything. They injected me with something. It's making me forget things. Who I am. Who you are even. I don't want that. Please know that I've always loved you , too. I don't want to leave you. I hope you find someone to love you. Don't' forget I love you._

_Deborah _

_I love you. I'm sorry. Find someone to love you._

Tears hit the faded yellow page. She lifted the rough paper to her cheeks. Deborah, her baby sister. Wasn't mad at her anymore.

_She doesn't hate me. Oh dear sister. i wish i could tell you how sorry I am._

She hiccuped and noticed another letter.

_Could it be another one form Deborah? Did she have enough time. Oh please let it be another letter!_

It wasn't causing her heart to sink. She was about to toss it aside but decided to take a closer

eyes widened when she recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Helena,_

_Thank you for not letting Leon put the moves on you, and pulling yourself away. I appreciate that. Trust me I know how hard it is to pull away from him. You're a good woman even though I question your fashion sense. But that's not the point of why I'm writing this letter. Helena, I hope that someday that you can put your demons to rest. I sure hope mine will. I found this in one of Simmon's laboratoires. So you knew that your sister still had some human left in her. Now to get to my point. Get up, Helena. Get out of those damn sweats. Dress up and find yourself a man. Don't just sit around and wait for life to end. Get up and move. Don't let yourself waste away. Use your sorrow and pain and turn it into strength._

_Ada Wong_

Helena felt that a huge weight was lifted off her chest. She started to cry tears of joy.

_Thank you Ada._

She stared at the paper and grabbed her pen. She took a deep breath and started to write…

**Hey PurpleKillerPanda here! Thank you for reading the next tale. I hope you stick around for more.**

**Reviews are respcted :)**


	3. Ghost Kiss

Ghost Kiss

Polt: Leon gets a kiss he'll never forget.

Characters: Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong, Ashley Graham

Romance/Angst

I leaned agistment the pillar, and closed my eyes. I remembered seeing her fingers curled around the vial, then she was gone.

A ghost.

She looks like one and acts like one. No one knows her name, her hobbies, or her distastes. She comes unnoticed. Making her a professor. Perfect for a career in espionage. i should hate her. She stole a virus that could infect the whole world. She's working for Wesker. Yet I'm wounded by our meeting. I looked up at the sky. Hair black as night, and who it contrasted with her catlike eyes. How her pale skin was bathed in scarlet.

Man! She was gone like five minutes! And I'm already crying over her. Jeez! I'm pathetic.

I tried to to get her off my mind, but she stuck like glue. Every night I would lay in bed and think about her. Sometimes I wonder if I'm delusional. Thinking that she would want anything to do with me. Hell, she wants nothing to do with anyone. She was so real though. Why did she have to be so distent. I wish I could see her one last time.

Suddenly she stood before me.

What the hell! I'm definitely going crazy! I jumped up in surprise casing her give her usual smirk. I took a deep breath to calm down. I glared at her. "Hey Ada."

"Hello there Handsome." She put a hand on her hip. The moonlight illuminated her features. Her porcelain skin popped out. Her hair hang down her body like a curtain. Her crimson dress faded from all the dirt didn't only make her look strong but beautiful. Her blue eyes shone like jewels.

"What are you doing. Shouldn't you be on a chopper heading to Wesker." I said. Arms crossed.

She rolled her eyes and crossed _her_ arms. God, I loved when she did that.

"So, what do you want?"

"I thought I could leave you with a parting gift."

"Oh and what kind of gift is that. Our you giving me back the vial?" I joked.

She laughed.

I guess that's a no.

Suddenly she was right in front of me. I could smell the scent of jasmine laced within her skin. Her catlike eyes softened. Her bubblegum lips curled in another smirk. Then she leaned in. I tasted cherries. Her lips were soft and smooth. I never wanted her to stop. But as I was about to wrap my arms around her shoulders she quickly pulled away.

"Till next time, Leon." She blew me a kiss.

Then she was gone.

I stood there dumbstruck.

It felt like a dream. But the scent of jasmine still lingered. I leaned back agistment the closed my eyes once more. Then I heard a shout.

"Leon!"

I glanced up as Ashley sprinted towards stopped to catch her breath. I watched as her chest heaved for a few seconds. Then I went back up to the sky.A flash of light flew across the sky. i closed my eyes and made a wish.

_Let the ghost become real._

I opened them and stared over at Ashley. "Come on let's go."

I took her hand and we headed off into the night.

**Hey Everbody! Thank you for reading Ressie Tales! My little bach of one shots about the resident evil characters! Thank yuo for your reviews! More are respected. And if any of you have any ideas! Feel free to send me a regust and I will write it! Thank you! And i hope you enjoy more Ressie tales!**

**Reviews are respected :)**


	4. The case of the Missing Boots

Polt: Sheva is hunting for her favorite pair of boots. But can't not find them and Josh tries to help.

Characters: Sheva Alomar, Claire Redfield, and Josh Stone

Humor

"Dammit!" Where is it!" Sheva swore and pull up another pair. "Nope." She tossed them aside. She continued to rummage through her trunk.

Josh who happened to be walking by. He paused and glanced in the doorway and watched Sheva pull out a pair of uggs.

"Uh no!" She shouted, and threw them aside. Josh stood there and watched as several more pairs were tossed aside. Sheva was surrounded by boots of all shapes, designs, and colors. But none of them were the ones she was looking for. Josh sighed and knocked on the doorway.

"Hey Josh." She didn't stir.

He cleared his throat. "What's wrong little sister?"

"I'm trying…" She paused. "To find my favorite pair of boots." She pulled out _another pair._ She groaned and threw aside. "You know the ones that are brown with the short heels. Go great with Khakis."

"Oh… those…" He was completely lost. "May I ask. Why you are looking for them?"

She noticed a piece of brown sticking out. She took both and hands and started to tug. "I'm," TUG. "Going!" TUG. "On!" TUG. "A." TUG. "Date!" She screamed and fell backwards causing her to land on her back.

She gasped and pulled the boot up. It wasn't it.

"Dammit." She groaned.

Then a knocking came to the door. She spurn up.

"_Shit._ Josh can you please occupy my date while I get ready?"

He sighed. "Sure little sister. But please don't spend all night searching for them." He left to go answer the door.

….

Josh opened the door and almost dropped his jaw when stood before him was an attractive redhead. She flashed him a smile. He...was...completely...lost..

"Hey is Sheva ready?" She asked.

He shook himself awake. "Sorry come right in." He moved aside and she walked inside.

She sat down on the couch. The tv was on and was playing a secom. She laughed at one of the man's jokes. Then a commercial came on. She glanced up at Josh. She suddenly blushed. "OH MY GOD. i'M SOO SORRY. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Claire." She jumped up and shook her hand.

"I'm...Josh…" He shook. He put a hand behind his head. "Um Claire.. I'm going to go check on Sheva real quick okay." And he sprinted out off the room.

"Look Sheva we need to t-"

He stopped because he saw her sitting across an open box. The leather boots in her arms. She stared down at the ground sadly. He noticed the box was labeled Chris. He knelled beside her and gave her a bear hug.

"Everything alright little sister?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah. I forgot I wore these when I first meet Chris." She glanced back at her knees. "That was so long ago that I forgot. Well I can't wear them now."

"You know Sheva," He stood up. "You can't dwell on the past forever. You and Chris haven't been together in over three years. Their like your favorite pair of boots. You loved the now but soon you find a pair that our even better." He pulled her up.

"You got a very wonderful girl out there. Now go out and have some fun. I'll keep an eyes on everything."

She smiled. "Thanks Josh." She handed him the boots and started to walk away. Then she stopped. "Hey Josh."

"Yes Sheva."

"Give them to somebody. Who knows maybe they'll be the right pair."

He grinned. "Yeah you probably right."

**Hello Everybody! Thank you for reading Ressie Tales. This story was a one shot I thought of one day as I was cleaning out my closet. Sorry if this story seems a little crony. Either way I hope you stick around and enjoy some more Ressie Tales!**

**Reviews are respected. **


	5. Fire and Ice

Fire and Ice

Plot: After falling off the cliff. A severely injured Jill waits for the horrors that are to come.

Characters: Jill Valentine and Albert Wesker

Angest/Romance

**Note: Romance is very dark and is one sided. Some of the content in this story for some readers will not like. IF you are the type of reader who can't handle this. PLEASE DO NOT READ! **

**For those who decided to stick around thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

He reached his arm out to me though he knew it was hopeless, for I was far from his grasp. His face was filled with despair and I notice rivers of tears spill down his face.

"Jilllllllllllllll!"

I was falling. I felt the wind blew rapidly though my hair. My heart was racing. I closed my eyes as my whole life flashed before my eyes. My parents who I will never see again. My gradation from the police academy. Joining S.T.A.R.S. Becoming a member of the B.S.S.A. Steve. Rebecca. Wesker. Parker. _Chris._ My heart clenched. I started to remembering my fondest memories of Chris. From when we'd first meet from fighting together all across the globe.

With his big muscles and his giant smile. His short dark locks. How had the power to fight anything. And despite all the dangers that could follow. He would never leave anyone behind. But what could do Chris? You saved me so many times. This….was the least I could do.

_Chris. I'm sorry._

I'll never see him again. A sharp pain spread throughout my heart as reality finally flooded me. I'll never see him again or anyone I loved. My eyes began to water as the storm blew around me. The violent wind caused my hair to become loose. I took a deep breath and remembered him one last time. But the last thing I could conjure up was his face completely filled with despair. I opened my eyes and saw red.

My first thought was fire, and how I was going to become consumed by it. The monster wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned into my ear.

"Your mine." He whispered.

Then there was a thud and I was consumed into darkness.

…..

I peeked open my eyes and was blinded by sunlight. _I'm I in heaven?_ I wondered. But then I smelled the something. I sort of smelt like metal. I glanced down noticed my torso covered in blood. My eyes widened in horror as the pool started to expand. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain spread throughout my entire body causing me to collapse back down.

"Don't sit up." A voice ordered.

I turned my head and saw Wesker. His clothes were in tatters leaving his chest exposed, his black sunglasses were missing forcing me to stare at his blazing eyes. His right arm was in a leather slang. His crimson eyes narrowed.

I forze. My body filled with an icily terror. I wanted to scream. I wanted to move. ButI was helpless. I was helpless over the man. I had no strength left in me. This man who could stand Who could do whatever he wanted to me. All I could do was accept and obey his omissions. My eyes began to water as the black crunched in front of me. Some pebbles scraped my face. I screamed as he grabbed me and threw me up against a wall. Sending sharp pricks of pain throughout more of my body. He strolled over a bored look on his face as he pulled a leather jacket from under me which caused my head to slam into the rock. I saw stars out of the corners of my eyes.

"I want my jacket back." He hissed.

I laid there. Sleinet. I watched as a few seagulls flew right above me. The salt of the ocean flooded my nose making it hard for me to breathe or my lungs were flooding with my on blood. The sun burned my eyes. I was alive. Oh god I was _alive._ And to weak to put up any fight over the man who was over by the ocean cleaning his coat. He was angry muttering who my blood had ruined it. Despite the absolute terror I was feeling and the pain I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He angrily threw his coat down. My bloodstain was now a faded brown. He stormed over to me. I felt my blood freeze. _Do something! Move Jill! MOVE! _I couldn't frozen by fear. He grabbed a fistfull og my hair and pulled my up making me feel immentily nauseated. More sharp stabs flashed through my body as his eyes examined my features. I felt so cold. When he finished his lips curled in a evil smile.

"You'll do."

Then I was thrown back in darkness.

…

I opened my eyes and noticed stars across the sky. I smiled at there glittering dots that sparkled across the dark blanket of the night. _Was it all just a bad dream?_ Suddenly my nose scrunched up at the smell of burnt flesh. I immently started to panic thinking that _he_ was burning my flesh when I was passed out. My eyes quickly flashed over my body. Nope. I mentally sighed in relief. I slowly pulled myself up and leaned my back agistment the rock. I froze because right in front of me between a blazing fire was the monster whose right arm somehow miraculously healed was eating a piece of strange meat.

_God do I really want to know what that is? _

He noticed me and his eyes hardened. He grabbed a piece.

"Here eat."

He threw and I felt a burning pain on my thigh. I bit down a scream. My eyes started to water because of the pain. Once the pain subsided I flashed him a cold glare. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

I looked away and stared down at the strange piece of meat. There was no way I was going to eat that. But my stomach had other ideas. I did the best I could to hide the blush on my face. Well if I eat I can gain some strength. _But will it be enough…_ went my conscience. I picked the meat up. It was bright red. _Just like his eyes._ I shivered and started to eat. As I was eating I noticed that he was finished and was staring at me. I forced myself to look away.

He kept watching.

I could feel his eyes examining my body. I shivered and wrapped my arms around me. God my body ached. I pushed more of my weight agistment the bouder. Trying so hard to keep my eyes open. I looked down and noticed my body was cover in bandages. There were made of leather. I looked away and meet his crimson eyes.

I screamed and tried to cock him in the jaw but he grabbed both my arms and threw them above me. I screamed and he slammed my head against the rock. I once again saw stars in the corners of my eyes. He positioned his arm so that it held both of my arms. He cupped my face.

_Move! _I mentally screamed. But I remained frozen as he leaned in closer. _MOVE. MOVE. MOVE. MOVE. MOVE. MOVE!_

I let out a muffled scream as his lips pressed agistment mine. His lips tasted like ice. His body pressed up agistment mine. I could feel his steady heartbeat. He pulled away and smirked. I shuddered as I was forced to look back into those flaming eyes.

_This man has the eyes of fire and the heart of ice._

His finger gently brushed my cheek. I trembled and my eyes started to water.. The moment finally came. I closed my eyes and the tears spilled down my face.

_Chirs.. I'm sorry._

He leaned in my ear and whispered.

"Your mine."

**Whew! This Ressie Tale is pretty dark. Poor Jill. I wanted to write something that showed what happened to Jill and Wesker after they both fell off of the cliff. *sniffs* Poor Chris. Well I hope you enjoyed! Please stick around and enjoy more Ressie Tales!**

**Note #1: I got your requests and I appreciate it! I'll try to finish writing them and posting them up as soon as I can.**

**Note #2: As always Reviews are respected :) **


End file.
